Faraon Atem o simplemente Yami
by Atemu's Girlfriend Mana
Summary: El faraon Atem tiene epoder absoluto en su reino pero...ahora debe de cuidar a Yugiy pasa a seguir siendo Yami...el niñero de Yugi...pero oh! pasan muchas cosas desde que Mana llega a casa


Faraón Atem o Simplemente Yami?

**_El Faraón decide quedarse al lado de Yugi para protegerlo y cuidarlo después de la muerte de su abuelo y no en Egipto como había pensado pero…para poder cuidar de el debe trabajar de medio tiempo y conseguir dinero para poderlo cuidar, además de aprender también a cocinar por que no pueden estar comprando comida en la calle todos los días Atem dice que puede con esto._**

**_¿Pero que pasara si Atem decide formar su propia Vida? ¿Que será de Yugi?_**

…………………………………………………...

El sol salio y el resplandor de sus rayos penetran por la ventana de Atem y Yugi.

-¡¡¡Yami ya levántate! YA ES TARDE-

Yugi seguía diciéndole Yami al Faraón de cariño pues ya se había acostumbrado a decirle así.

-¡Ya te escuche!-

Aunque Yami no quería levantarse tenia que hacerlo pues debía de arreglarse para ir a trabajar.

Ya en la cocina Yami se puso a hacer el desayuno.

-¿Yami?-

-¿si, que pasa Yugi?

-Ayer hicimos un examen de Álgebra y estaba muy difícil casi nadie logro pasarlo solo unos tres pasamos ese examen…-

-¿Y con cuanto pasaste? Eh-

Yugi estaba con la mirada baja pues no había sacado una buena calificación.

-YUGI! ¡¡¡TE ESTOY HABLANDO!-

-Pase con 6-

Lo decía con un nudo en la garganta

-UN 6! PORQUE? ACASO NO ESTUDIASTE? Entonces a que vinieron Tea, Tristán y Joey vinieron a estar jugando o que-

-No vinieron a jugar y si estudie pero me puse muy nervioso, además logramos pasar el examen y eso es lo que cuenta-

-Ah Bueno diles que los FELICITO…POR SACAR UN 6 –

-Yami no seas así-

-Como quieres que sea entonces? Quieres que te haga una fiesta por haber sacado un 6 en ese examen?-

-No-

-Entonces?...-

Yugi no contesto lo único que se veía eran las lagrimas que corrían por su rostro haciendo que Yami se sintiera un poco mal por lo que paso.

-Mira Yugi… yo lo único que quiero es que comprendas que con esas calificaciones no vas a lograr entrar a la universidad necesitas subir esas calificaciones para poder entrar fácilmente…Comprendes?-

Yugi asintió con la cabeza y abrazo a Yami

-Muy bien…Ahora come tu desayuno por que se va a enfriar y no voy a estar aquí en la cocina todo el día-

-Yami-

-que pasa?-

-Me perdonas?-

-Si pero prométeme que ese odioso 6 suba por lo menos a un 8 POR LO MENOS!-

-Si Yami te lo prometo-

-Bien y apresúrate por que se hace tarde…OH! Recuerda que si necesitas algo me llamas al trabajo aquí esta el numero es el 000000 hasta que se te hinche el dedo -

-(¬.¬) si, por cierto donde estas trabajando?-

- Estoy trabajando en la compañía de Kaiba soy su secretario personal-

-ah que extraño no crees?-

-la verdad si pero necesito el trabajo-

-solo ten cuidado-

-Por que?-

-No vaya a ser que quiera otra cosa contigo-

-Yugi!-

-Jeje es broma-

-aunque tal vez si sea necesario que me cuide de el o que el se cuide de mi por que últimamente andamos actuando muy extraño…Bueno ya me tengo que ir te veo en la tarde Yugi-

Yami se fue y llego a la compañía y se topo con Kaiba quien estaba muy molesto.

-Pasa algo Sr. Kaiba?-

-Dime Kaiba nada mas y si, si pasa algo ayer Roland estaba trabajando en la tarde en la computadora y borro accidentalmente todos los informes que te había pedido ayer y necesito que los vuelvas a hacer mas aparte lo que te voy a pedir hoy ¿crees poder hacerlo de nuevo?-

-creo que si más no es seguro que los termine pronto-

-Muy bien entonces, Comienza a trabajar te pagare un bono extra por esto y te espero en mi oficina a las 12 para que recojas los nuevos archivos tu hora de comida ya la sabes es a la 1 y tu hora de salida es a las 4 este es el teléfono si hay una llamada para mi presiona el botón 1 y me pides permiso para pasar la llamada si te digo que si presionas el botón 2 y si no pues le dices al que esta llamando que no me interesa hablar con el …OH si olvidaba algo Buenos Días-

-Buenos días?-

Yami quedo sorprendido pues Kaiba había dicho todo eso como si fuera un trabalenguas pero le dio igual y se puso a trabajar.

Suena el teléfono y Yami contesta

-Buenos Días usted esta llamando a Kaiba Corp ¿Qué se le ofrece?-

-Wow! Yami con que educación contestas el teléfono, jeje-

-¿Yugi?-

-Sip, Oye necesito permiso para ir con Joey-

-Ah, ¿para que? Vas a ir a estudiar de nuevo para sacar otro 6-

-No, Yami pensé que ya habíamos dejado eso además el profesor quiere hablar contigo para aclarar esto del examen-

-¿Por qué?-

-Esque se equivoco en mi calificación y quiere hablar contigo para que no haya malentendidos-

-¿Cuando quiere que hablemos?-

-Ahora mismo-

-¿Qué?-

-Es broma, dice que hoy a las 5 de la tarde en la cafetería o mañana a las 8 de la mañana es tu decisión ¿Qué le digo?-

-¿Qué lo veo hoy a las 5 ¿OH, Espera ¿para que quieres ir con Joey, No me respondiste-

-OH! Es verdad, dice que si me dejas ir a su casa porque va a estar su hermana Serenity y quiere que estemos todos juntos para saludarla tú también estas invitado pero no sabia si ibas a poder ir, nos vamos a retirar tarde-

-Esta bien, te espero en casa antes de las 11 ¿entendido?-

-¿No vas a ir?-

-No, Esque tengo mucho trabajo y voy a ir a hablar con tu maestro y me voy a regresar al trabajo-

-¿Por qué? Pensé que salía a las 4-

-Si, pero ocupo entregar los informes de ayer por que Roland los borro accidentalmente

-¡Que mal! Bueno esta bien llegare antes de las 10 a las once ya es muy tarde-

-Esta bien, si me desocupo antes y yo no este muy cansado pues paso por ti a casa de Joey pero si ves que no llego antes de las 8 pues ya te vienes a la casa ¿OK?-

-Sip, solo espero que puedas ir porque Serenity quiere vernos a todos incluso Mai y Duke estarán ahí-

-Duke era de esperarse pero Mai no, bueno te dejo tengo que terminar esto-

-Si, Bye te vamos a estar esperando-

-Si, Bye-

Yami le había mentido a Yugi, pues ya había terminado todos los informes que le había pedido Kaiba.

-Ah Yugi, la verdad no tengo ningún informe que hacer ya pero no se si…Joey, Tea, Tristán, Mai, Duke y Serenity sigan siendo mis amigos, así que será mejor que…me olvide de ellos-

-Yami, ocupo que vengas a mi oficina ahora mismo…Yami…Yami te estoy hablando-

-Ahhh? Si voy para allá-

Entro a la oficina con los informes que les había pedido

-Entra-

-Aquí están todos los informes que me pediste-

-¡¡¿TODOS!-

-Si, Todos-

-Es increíble de verdad que trabajas rápido-

-Es que no había mucho que hacer-

-Si tú lo dices, A ver déjame verlos y toma asiento-

- Si-

Yami estaba triste por lo de Yugi y sus amigos

-Muy bien, este trabajo esta bien elaborado ¿A que horas terminaste?-

-…-

No hubo respuesta pues Yami estaba perdido en sus pensamientos que no escucho a Kaiba

-Yami-

-¿Ahhh? Perdón-

-Que te pasa? Te noto un poco triste ¿Qué tienes?-

-Ah nada es solo que Yugi va a ir con sus amigos y me invito pero yo creo que no soy bienvenido a convivir con ellos-

-Yami, yo te lo advertí desde hace mucho tiempo, Te dije que esa bola de fracasados no valía la pena-

-Ellos no son ninguna bola de fracasados, es solo que ahora ellos están haciendo su vida, aparte yo no estoy involucrado en eso, porque ahora yo tengo que trabajar y ellos están estudiando en la misma escuela ahora ellos tienen sus propios asuntos muy diferentes a los míos-

-Eso si, Bueno olvídalo, de todos modos me tienes a mi…se que no confías en mi por que nunca convivi mucho con ustedes pero era por esta razón yo sabia que algún día iban a cambiar su forma de ser, a ti fue el único que te tuve mas confianza-

-Gracias Kaiba, es verdad tu nunca fuiste muy crédulo a todo lo que nos paso ¿No es así Primo?-

-Ya se que somos primos no me estés recordando…Por cierto ya es la una ¿quieres ir a comer algo? Yo invito-

-Esta bien Kaiba vamos aunque no tengo ganas de comer nada-

-Andale si-

-Esta bien vamos pero solo si tu pagas-

-Que codo!-

-n.nu-

Y se fueron a comer a un Restaurante de comida italiana pero al dirigirse hacia allá se encontraron a dos chicas que se parecían mucho a Mana y Kisara lo cual les llamo mucho la atención pero Yami se impresiono mucho y se dirigió hacia ellas

-¿Mana? y ¿Kisara?-

-¿Como sabes nuestros nombres? Y ¿Quién eres tu?-

-¿No me reconoces? Soy Atem-

-AHHH ya te recuerdo eres el Faraón ¿verdad?-

-¿Atem? Ah cuanto tiempo sin verte-

-Te habíamos estado buscando pero nunca te encontramos y decidimos dejar de buscarte entre tantos torneos que hubo te perdimos la pista-

-¿En donde están viviendo justo ahora?-

-Estamos buscando un lugar por que el hotel es muy caro-

-Y ahora que nos encontramos de nuevo podemos irnos a vivir con ustedes ¿Verdad?-

-Por mi no hay problema ¿y tu Yami?-

-Ah, no se es que mi casa no esta muy bien recogida justo ahora…-

-Ahhh no importa yo me haré cargo de el quehacer de la casa-

-Pero…OH Esta bien-

-Bueno ya vamos a comer ¿les parece?-

-Si tú invitas, vamos-

-¡Claro que yo invito!-

Mientras tanto Yugi estaba con sus amigos

-Yami me dijo que tal vez venia-

-Aha ya sabes que el esta ocupado-

-Si además no creo que se vaya a divertir mucho ya ves como es el siempre-

-¿A que te refieres Joey?-

- Pues siempre esta muy serio, y eso es muy aburrido pero al menos no es un amargado como Kaiba así que es mejor que no vengan esos dos-

-Joey no seas así, sean como sean siempre serán nuestros amigos-

-Si claro, Como tú digas Tea-

-Pero esa no es razón para que no vengan, Tea tiene razón sean como sean ellos seguirán siendo nuestros amigos-

-Serán de ustedes porque míos no-

-Pero Joey ¿Por qué?-

-Porque ya me canse de ellos-

-Sabes una cosa Joey, Yami y yo somos la misma persona y si te cae mal el entonces eso significa que yo también te caigo mal-

-Pero tu eres diferente a Yami, tu eres mas bondadoso y dulce y divertido y…-

-¿Cómo que mas bondadoso, acaso estas diciendo que Yami no lo es?-

-No lo que quiero decir es que Yami no es una persona de mucho confiar a ver dime que fue lo que paso cuando jugó el Orichalcos-

-El solo quería ganar el duelo-

-¿SACRIFICANDOTE? No lo creo, el lo único que quería era probar ese poder maligno-

-Eso no es verdad, yo me sacrifique por mi cuenta yo no quise que el Orichalcos se lo llevara…snif…yo lo hice por que el era el único que podía salvar al mundo del Orichalcos-

-Yugi tiene razón si Yami hubiera querido sacrificarlo no lo hubiera salvado-

-Tonterías Yami lo salvo no por que quiso, si no por que Raphael le había ganado y se sintió celoso por ello así que decidió ir con Dartz para vencerlo y pues ya salio ganando las almas de nosotros-

- ¡YA BASTA! Eso no es verdad-

-Claro que lo es Yugi, mira apostemos 10 dólares a que Yami va a cambiar su forma de ser contigo, te doy 3 días para que me demuestres lo contrario pero sin que Yami sepa nada-

-Acepto Joey, voy a demostrarte lo contrario-

-Pero y si Yami cambia su forma de ser tu me darás 10 dólares y si no yo te los daré a ti-

-Si-

-Perfecto ya tengo 10 dolares para el sabado, solo te hare dos preguntas ¿Crees que el Faraon haya dejado su vida llena de lujos para cuidar de ti? O ¿Qué tal vez haya venido a gozar de una vida que no pudo disfrutar en Egipto por ser el Faraon? Solo piensalo yo no creo que el Faraon haya venido solo a cuidar de ti yo mas bien creo que vino a buscar de alguien que lo complazca en todo-

-Muy bien sera mejor que me vaya a casa ya no quiero escucharte, es mas no tengo que hacerlo ya no soy tu amigo-

-Como quieras pero la apuesta sigue en pie y para mi tu sigues siendo mi amigo por que se que vendras con nosotros para recuperarte del dolor que te va a causar Yami-

-Yami no me hara ningun daño-

Yugi se fue llorando de ese lugar Tea solo observaba pues tambien comenzo a dudar de Yami y Joey estaba seguro de que Yami iba a cambiar no sabia por que pero cuando el estaba seguro de algo es que era verdad y tambien le dolia que Yugi hubiera dicho que no queria ser su amigo

-No quiero herirte Yugi, yo solo quiero ayudarte a que te quites esa venda de los ojos que te impide ver la verdad no se como estoy tan seguro de eso esa vocecita en mi cabeza me lo dice y yo creo que es verdad ojalá que no lo sea para que no te lastime-

-Entonces por que peleaste con el ahora-

-Porque quiero saber cual es la verdad-

-La verdad de que-

-De cual es el objetivo de Atem aquí en ciudad batallas-

Yami, Kaiba, Mana y Kisara habían terminado de comer y se iban a retirar de ese lugar

-Bien entonces nos vamos a la compañía o que-

-Pues por que no mejor te tomas la tarde libre ya terminaste lo que te encargue así que mejor vete con Mana a casa-

-Esta bien nos vemos mañana-

Y se fueron a casa y la sorpresa que se llevo fue encontrar a Yugi en la casa

-Yugi ¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Me aburrí y me vine eso es todo-

-No te creo pero bueno… mira recuerdas a Mana se vendrá a vivir con nosotros-

-¿Qué? Pero… ¿Qué hace ella aquí?-

-Pues creo que es la reencarnación de Mana así como Kaiba, Kisara y tu-

-Pero con que derecho te atreves a meter a alguien más a la casa-

-Con el derecho de que ahora esta casa me pertenece y yo llevo a cabo los gastos de esta casa-

-Pero si mal no recuerdas mi abuelo dijo que era para los dos y entre nosotros dos íbamos a tomar las decisiones a los cambios que se llevarían a cabo en esta casa y no estas respetando eso-

-Yami sera mejor que me vaya con Kisara…Nos vemos mañana…Adiós-

-No espera, Yugi tiene que comprender que ahora soy su tutor y va a obedecer lo que le diga al menos hasta que cumpla los 18 años así que por 2 años el obedecerá lo que le diga ¿Verdad Yugi?-

-Esta bien-

-¿Estas seguro de esto?-

-Claro, las cosas van a cambiar aquí-

-(No es posible es verdad lo que dijo Joey, Yami va a cambiar su forma de ser y no se en que sentido vaya a hacerlo…no, de seguro lo decía nada mas para que le hiciera caso o tal vez se le paso la mano como hoy en la mañana…si eso debe haber sido…)-

-Sube a tu habitación quiero hablar contigo y tu Mana ponte cómoda esta es tu casa-

Yugi hizo lo que Yami le dijo y se fue a su habitación donde comenzo a llorar de nuevo

-¿Yugi que tienes? Creo que fui muy duro contigo de nuevo ¿verdad?-

No hubo repuesta

-Mira Yugi te voy a explicar Salí temprano hoy por que alcance a terminar los informes y Kaiba y yo salimos a comer

Y fue hay donde encontramos a Mana y a Kisara quienes andaban buscando un lugar para quedarse porque ya debían mucho dinero en el hotel, además recuerda la relación que tenia yo con Mana hace 5 mil años y eso no significa que ya no te voy a hacer caso si no al contrario Mana va a vivir aquí y va a atender la tienda y hacer el quehacer de la casa mientras yo trabajo-

-Entonces Mana solo va a atender la casa ¿verdad?-

- Así es-

-Eso cambia las cosas-

-No me digas que te pusiste celoso-

-jeje claro que no, solo un poco aislado-

-¿Y eso porque?-

-Porque pensé que me ibas a dejar por ella-

-Ahhh es por eso…yo…tu sabes que yo siento algo por ella pero eso no esta en mi recuerda que aquí no mando yo sino mi corazón y solo espero que no vaya a pasar eso ademas aunque este con ella seguire contigo ya sabes como y ya no quiero hablar de eso ¿esta bien?-

-Si-

-Bien asunto arreglado, por cierto aun no has explicado el por que no estas con tus amigos-

-Ya no son mis amigos-

-OH! Una pelea-

-si-

-y eso es porque…-

-(no puedo decirle lo que paso allá si le digo el se sentirá mal a ver… ¿Qué le digo?...) ah Esque… ¿Oye que te dijo el maestro?-

-Es verdad no he ido con el maestro, son las 4:30 si alcanzo a llegar…Hey no me cambies la conversación…pero bueno si no me quieres decir lo comprenderé de todos modos ya sabia que tu algún día poco a poco ibas a perder la confianza en mi-

-No he perdido la confianza en ti es solo que…hay cosas que no te puedo contar porque son mis secretos-

-Pensé que entre los amigos no había secretos-

-tu tambien tienes secretos-

-Lo se, pero Esque si te contara mis secretos nunca terminaría-

-bueno esta bien te contare más al rato-

-No no quiero saber ese es tu secreto, si me lo cuentas ya no sera secreto…bueno me voy ahorita vengo-

-si-

El profesor de Yugi le dijo a Yami que se había equivocado al calificar los exámenes y que Yugi había sacado un 9 de calificación y que lamentaba el malentendido, después de eso Yami se retiro de la escuela y fue a casa.

-Hola Mana ¿Qué haces?-

-La cena-

-Déjame ayudarte-

-No, yo me encargo de los quehaceres de la casa-

-pero…-

-Pero nada-

-Esta bien… ¿donde esta Yugi?-

-Esta en la sala…por cierto ¿Qué tiene?-

-¿Por qué preguntas?-

-Porque hace rato estaba llorando…intente consolarlo y eso lo alegro un poco pero sigue muy desanimado sera mejor que hables con el-

-No puedo-

-¿Porque?-

-Porque Yugi ha perdido a sus amigos y eso es algo que debe de resolver el espera eso es… voy a ir con sus amigos ahora mismo a investigar la razón-

-pero que no dijiste que eso es algo que debe resolver el-

-Si pero conociendo a Yugi no va a hacer nada-

En casa de Joey, Yami toco el timbre

-Ya voy-

Abre la puerta y encuentra a Yami

-¿Qué haces aquí? Yugi se fue desde horas yo creo que ya esta en casa así que ve y búscalo por otra parte-

-No vengo por el-

-entonces-

-Vengo a hablar contigo ¿puedo pasar?-

-Como quieras-

-Yami… pensé que no vendrías-

-Pues vine a saludarte Serenity-

-Gracias-

-Bien Yami ¿de que quieres hablar?-

-Quiero hablar contigo a solas-

-Jajaja si quieres decir algo vas a tener que decirlo en frente de todos-

-vine a hablar contigo no con todos-

-jeje y que me vas a hacer si no quiero hablar contigo a solas-

-Mira Joey vengo a hablar contigo por lo de Yugi-

-Aha, si y que-

-quiero saber la razón por la que Yugi ha estado llorando toda la tarde-

-Pues no se, tal vez fue por algo que tu le hiciste-

-Yo no le he hecho nada-

-Ahhh ya recuerdo porque lloraba Yugi…ten toma esto…es un espejo solo mírate bien y dime lo que vez-

-mi reflejo obviamente-

-Aha pues por eso estaba llorando Yugi-

-Joey ya basta, te estoy pidiendo que me digas la razón por la cual Yugi esta llorando-

-Ya te la dije –

-Solo me diste un espejo-

-si y en ese espejo ves tu reflejo, el reflejo de una persona traidora y mentirosa-

-Joey te aconsejo que no me hagas enojar porque…-

-Porque si no que…OH ya entiendo me vas a matar o tal vez me vas a golpear-

-¡JOEY BASTA!-

-¡Tu Cállate Tea!-

Joey arroja a Tea al suelo de un golpe

-Ahora si te pasaste de la raya Joey- -Y que me vas a hacer-

-Nada, no puedo hacerte nada por que eres mi amigo, solo te pido que te disculpes con ella-

-Pues si tu no vas a hacer nada yo si lo hare-

-¡Que!-  
Joey se abalanzo sobre Yami y lo golpeo hasta que Yami perdió el conocimiento y lo dejo tirado

-¿Hermano que has hecho?-

-Nada que no se merezca-

-no debiste hacer eso-

- ¿Y Por qué no?-

-Por que ahora te va a castigar-

-Como si le tuviera miedo-

-Deberías, recuerda que Yami es el Faraon y tiene poderes-

-Si pero sin el rompecabezas el no es nada-

-¿Qué vas a hacer?-

-Quitarle el rompecabezas y esconderlo-

-Joey, creo que Yami esta despertando-

-Ten Tristán escóndelo-

-Si-

-Qué poco aguantas-

-Joey…pagaras… por…esto-

-jaja ni siquiera puedes levantarte-

-mi rompe…cabezas devuel…vemelo-

-OH ¿Qué pasa si tu no necesitas eso o sera que no puedes utilizar tus poderes sin eso?-

-Joey ya basta por favor dámelo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-

-¿demasiado tarde para que?-

-el rompecabezas es una barrera para detener el demonio Zorc Necrofadius, porque esta dentro de mi mente por que los poderes de los demás artículos están en el rompecabezas y si el rompecabezas es alejado de mi yo…pierdo el control de mi cuerpo –

-ah lo sabia Tristán háblale a Yugi tiene que ver esto-

-No Joey por favor te lo pido de rodillas…snif…no…-

-Está bien toma-

-Gracias, pero que no se te vuelva a ocurrir hacer eso porque sino Yugi de seguro perderá su confianza en mi y no quiero que pase eso-

-Mira, Yugi no perderá la confianza en ti si tú no le haces nada-

-Te lo dije y te lo vuelvo a repetir: Yo no le he hecho nada a Yugi y No pienso hacerlo-

-Eso dices ahora-

-Joey ya basta por favor-

-Esta bien, solo te advierto que si le llegas a hacer algo a mi amigo Yugi te juro que no vivirás para contarlo-

-Cuida tu lengua Joey, porque puede meterte en grandes problemas-

-HA! Como si me importara, yo siempre acostumbro decir la verdad y no mentiras ¡como tu!-

-Dime alguna mentira que haya dicho-

-¿Quieres que me canse por el resto de la tarde?-

-Vamos solo te pedí una-

-Pues bien, recuerdas que dijiste que te quedarías al lado de Yugi para protegerlo y Cuidarlo-

-Si lo recuerdo perfectamente-

-Pues esa es una gran mentira-

-¿Por qué? Yo dije que lo protegería y lo cuidaría y eso es lo que estoy haciendo-

-Si, pero como puedes protegerlo si llevas un demonio dentro de ti-

-¿Y eso que tiene que ver?-

-Pues que solo viniste a hacerlo sufrir-

-Eso no es verdad-

-Claro que lo es, ese demonio va a terminar despojándote de tu cuerpo y no sabrás lo que le haga a Yugi-

-Pero para eso he creado esta barrera, Aunque tienes razón la barrera no aguantara mucho y…-

-Podría terminar con todo esto, sera mejor que te alejes un poco de Yugi antes de que…pase algo malo, te lo digo por tu bien y por el de Yugi-

-Si lo se pero… ¿A dónde iré?-

-No se, podrías ir de nuevo a Egipto con los hermanos Ishtar para ver si pueden hacer algo-

-Tienes razón pero necesito conseguir dinero para irme-

-Por eso no te preocupes mira…Aquí nosotros conseguiremos ese dinero para que te vayas y puedas regresar lo mas pronto posible-

-Ustedes ¿de verdad harían eso?-

-Claro que si Yami, Joey, Tristán y Yo conseguiremos el dinero de ida y vuelta pero…no vayas a decirle nada a Yugi porque querrá ir contigo y eso seria muy peligroso-

-Tienes razón…mejor no le digo nada para que no venga pero…cuando vuelva Yugi no va a querer dirigirme la palabra-

-Nosotros nos encargamos de eso-

-No lo comprenderá sera mejor que me vaya y no regrese-

-YA VES COMO ERES QUIERES LASTIMAR A YUGI A COMO DE LUGAR-

-¿Por qué?-

-PORQUE NO QUIERES REGRESAR ¿SABES CUANTO LASTIMARIA ESO A YUGI?-

-Creo que mucho-

-Pues si, mira nosotros nos encargaremos de que Yugi no te guarde rencor por haberte ido, le explicaremos la razón y ya-

-Gracias Joey-

-Solo lo hago por el bien tuyo y de Yugi, creo que mejor vamos a comprar tu boleto-

-¿Tan rápido?-

-Entre mas pronto te vayas mas pronto regresarás-

-Si pero necesito ir por los artículos del milenio, las cartas de los dioses y algo de ropa por mientras estoy allá, mas aparte tengo que ver si Kaiba puede ir tambien-

-Es verdad se dará cuenta, pero ¿para que quieres que vaya Kaiba?-

-Porque él es el que sabe utilizar el cetro del milenio-

-Pues asunto arreglado, le decimos a Kaiba que se vaya contigo para llevar a cabo lo que dijimos y que le dije a Yugi que fue un viaje de negocios ya que Yugi nos dijo que tu eras su secretario personal ¿no es así?-

-Si, entonces préstame tu teléfono para hablarle-

-si, aquí esta-

Yami marco a la compañía y le contesto Kaiba-

-Hola, Kaiba necesito un favor-

-¿Que necesitas?-

-Recuerdas lo que paso con Zorc Necrofadius ¿verdad?-

-Si, lo recuerdo, esta dentro de tu mente-

-Ah si, pero creo que no es muy conveniente-

-Logro destruir la barrera-

-Aun no pero temo que no tengo mucho tiempo-

-¿Y que piensas que hagamos?-

-Ir de nuevo a Egipto y tratar de sellarlo-

-Uhmm, Buena idea-

-Pero necesito que Yugi no se de cuenta así que quiero que marques a la casa y le dejes el recado a Yugi de que vamos a ir a un "viaje de negocios" ¿comprendes? De "Negocios"-

-Claro que si pero asegúrate de llevarte los artículos y las cartas-

-si-

-Bueno deja hacer esa llamada para el recado del "viaje de negocios" –

-jeje, bueno-

Kaiba llamo a casa de Yugi y…

-Hola-

-Hola, soy yo Kaiba ¿Podrías comunicarme con Yami?-

-Uhmm, creo que no esta-

-AH, ¿Crees que tarde mucho?-

-Pues yo creo que no, de seguro ya viene en camino, ¿Quieres dejarle algún recado-

-Si, Por favor dile que se tiene que hacer un viaje de negocios a Canadá y necesito que vaya tambien, el avión sale a la medianoche…-

-¿HOY?-

-Si hoy, Lo que pasa es que se fue temprano y no alcance a decirle recibí el mensaje hace unas horas y se me había olvidado llamarle para asegurarle que iríamos, ¿Podrías decirle?-

-Pues…si-

-Bueno gracias dile que lo estaré esperando en la Compañía-

-Está bien-

-Adiós-

-Bye-

-¿Quién era?-

-Era Kaiba, necesita que Yami vaya a un viaje de negocios con el-

-AH, ¿ahora mismo?-

-Si-

En eso Yami entra a la casa todo cansado pues venia corriendo desde la casa de Joey

-Ho…la-

-Traes prisa ¿verdad?-

-si, creo que Kaiba me había comentado que se haría un viaje de negocios pero no me aseguro nada ¿no ha llamado?-

-Ehmm, si acaba de llamar, el avión sale hoy a la medianoche y dice que te estará esperando en la compañía-

-¿hoy? Que apresurado ¿no crees?-

-Si yo tambien digo eso pero es lo que dijo-

-A mi me había dicho que mañana-

-Pues de seguro se equivoco-

-Déjame marcarle para ver que onda con esto-

-Ah ósea que no crees lo que digo-

-No si te creo pero esque si es hoy no voy a poder ir-

-¿Por?-

-No quiero-

-Ah-

-Hola, Kaiba-

-Ya marque-

-Si pero mejor que sea mañana-

-Por que-

-Estoy muy cansado como para hacer un viaje hoy-

-Esta bien que sea mañana a las…4 de la tarde-

-Si bueno, entonces mañana-

-¿Qué dijo?-

-Que no mejor mañana por que no le va a dar tiempo para empacar y descansar un poco-

-Ah, y regresarían el…-

-Eso no se, depende de con quienes vayamos a negociar-

-ah-

-Bueno estoy muy cansado voy a descansar un poco-

-Por cierto Mana ¿Dónde va a dormir?-

-Conmigo-

-¿Contigo?-

-Si, no creo que haya ningun inconveniente-

-Por ella no pero por ti si-

-¿Por qué?-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas que hace 5 mil años te la echaste al plato?-

-Shhh, Yugi que metiche eres-

-La verdad no peca pero incomoda-

-¡Ay ya! Deja de estar hablando de eso, además eso es algo que no te importa-

-Claro que me importa-

-Ahora si vas a ver-

-¡No, Yami no me hagas cosquillas!-

-No te escucho-

-Ay ya jeje… ya…jeje-

-Ahmm ¿Qué decías?-

-Que te vas acostar hoy con Mana-

-Maldito mocoso, No corras, Ven aquí-

-SI QUIERES HACERME ALGO VEN POR MI-

-¿Por que siempre te metes a tu cuarto?-

-Por que aquí nunca puedes entrar-

-Pues te aseguro que si podré-

-Eso tengo que verlo-

-YA ABRE LA PUERTA-

-NO-

-Muy bien entonces utilizare la llave-

-¿Qué llave?-

-La de tu cuarto-

-Pero mi cuarto no tiene llave-

-Cambie la perilla-

-no-

-HA CREO QUE SI Y AHORA VAS A VER-

Yami logro entrar al cuarto y le cerró de nuevo con seguro pero en eso se desmaya y cae al suelo

-¡Yami!-

Yugi corre a su lado y trata de reanimarlo

-Yami reacciona por favor… Yami… ¿Yami?-

-¿Qué paso?-

-No se, te desmayaste-

-ah, no fue nada entonces-

-Yami, los desmayos son muy peligrosos-

-Esque ahorita que di el giro para cerrar la puerta me dio un mareo de seguro lo di muy rápido pero me siento bien-

-Ah, está bien-

En eso Yami le abre la camisa a Yugi

-¿Qué haces?-

-Pues tu que crees-

-Ahhh Pero Mana esta aquí en la casa-

-Pero tu dijiste que me iba a acostar ahora con ella y si pienso hacerlo pero después de terminar contigo-

-pero…no creo que sea conveniente-

-Ne, ella sabe como soy-

-Ah bueno-

Los dos comienzan a juguetear entre ellos sabiendo muy bien que terminarían en la cama así que entre ambos comenzaron a abrirse la camisa y los pantalones

-Yugi…-

-eh…-

-Siéntate arriba de mi pecho-

-Si-

Y así fue como Yami comenzo a lamerle el pene a Yugi de arriba abajo desde la punta hasta su nacimiento explorando cada uno de sus lados con su lengua, provocándole a Yugi un gran placer que no podía contener…

-Yami…….Ahhh…para por fa-vor-

-mmm… ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te lastime?-

-No es solo que no puedo contenerme y en cualquier momento puedo llegar a soltarme y se acabaría la diversion -

-Eres muy precoz-

-Si lo se pero no puedo evitarlo-

-Esta bien-

-Creo que todavía me quedan unos condones por aquí para que me aprieten y pueda contenerme un poco más-

-Olvida los condones, además perderías un poco más la sensibilidad-

-¿Que hago entonces?-

-Mejor porque no utilizas tus manos y me masturbas-

-Vaya que te gusta masturbarte-

-Últimamente no lo he hecho, Kaiba no ha tenido tiempo para acostarse conmigo-

-Ahhh o sea que tambien has intentado acostarte con el-

-Si, lo que pasa es que el si lo tiene grande… realmente exquisito pero un inconveniente que tiene es que…sufre de impotencia por lo mismo…-

-Que mal… ¿y tu como lo sabes?-

-Esque…el me lo dijo cuando…me acosté con el la primera vez ya se que somos primos pero hay que compartir-

-Ahhh-

-Bueno mee vas a masturbar ¿si o no? Quiero sentir como tus suaves y calidas manos me excitan-

-Ahhh Goloso-

-Jeje No lo puedo evitar, es taaan placentero-

-Esta bien… ¿así?-

-Si……..assssi…un poco mas……….-

Yugi estimulaba poco a poco el pene y testículos del Faraón quien a su vez se excitaba mas y mas haciendo que su respiración se tornara un poco agitada y su pene se comenzo a erectar leeentamente mientras que Yami gemia de placer hasta que…tuvo un orgasmo y expulso cierto liquido lechoso que era…bueno ya saben.

-Yami… ¿Qué te pasa?-

-N**o**…..ssse**ee……………-**

-Yami no me digas que ya no puedes mas por que no te creo…Yami… ¿Yami?...despierta…no te duermas…Yami no seas asi-

Yami comenzo a sentir la presencia de ese demonio pero no tenia la suficiente fuerza como para detenerlo ya que utilizo la que le quedaba en satisfacer a Yugi y tampoco podía decirle por que eso nada mas lo preocuparía y arruinaría el plan del "viaje de negocios".

-Yugi…da...me...el...Rompe…cabezas-

-¿para que?-

-Tu…da...me...lo-

-Si, toma-

-Gra…cias-

-Aun no me convences ¿Qué te pasa?-

-No se…pero sera…mejor que…descanse-

-Si yo creo que si…estas actuando muy extraño…además tienes algo que hacer con Mana esta noche…OH por cierto ya van a ser las 7 así que si quieres disfrutarla descansa un poco-

-Si-

-A ver vamos levántate-

Yugi llevo a Yami a su habitacion pero algo lo tenia un poco confundido-

-(¿Qué es lo que tendra Yami, no quiere decirme lo que pasa y eso del "viaje de negocios" no me cuadra muy bien por que… si hubiera sido urgente se irian ahora, pero Yami dijo que mejor mañana y se supone que el jefe de la corporación es Kaiba y…)-

-¿En que estas pensando Yugi?-

-Ahhh? No en nada, me preguntaba si ¿quieres que llame a un doctor?-

-Ahh no, no este… ya me siento un poco mejor y Uhmm de seguro fue solo el cansancio-

-Pues no me convence-

-¿Por qué?-

-Nuestro espiritus aun estan conectados y hace un momento senti la presencia de un ser maligno-

-Ahhh ¿de cual?-

-No te hagas ya sabes cual….Zorc Necrofadius-

-Eso es imposible-

-Lo se pero lo presenti y estaba muy cerca de nosotros, como si estuviera metido en uno de nosotros dos-

-….pues yo no, no se de que…que pudo haberlo causado-

-¿Por qué estas tan nervioso?-

-¿yyo ne … nervioso?-

-Si tu, Oh espera, estas nervioso por que le tienes miedo a ese demonio ¿verdad?-

-Si esque ese demonio es demasiado poderoso recuerda que la otra vez de no ser que tu hayas encontrado mi nombre de Faraón ese demonio seguiria rondando por ahí-

-Bueno trata de descansar un poco, de seguro eso que presenti fue producto de mi imaginación-

-si-

Yami se quedo pensando en lo que habia dicho Yugi….

-Yugi no es nada menso… por poco y descubre lo que oculto sera mejor que tenga mas cuidado para que no me descubra-

Yugi lo habia dejado un poco nervioso por que si se hubiera descubierto todo de seguro iba a odiarlo y Yami no queria eso pero después de tanto pensar, se convirtio poco a poco en presa del sueño hasta quedarse dormido

-Yugi, ¿Qué paso allá arriba?-

-ehmmm nada es solo que Yami empezo a sentirse muy debil y tuve que ayudarle a ir a su cuarto-

-Ohhh-

-Por cierto, tú vas a dormir con el hasta que compremos otra cama ¿Ok?-

-Ahhh pues…si pero no creo que sea muy conveniente-

-Oh vamos, tu lo quieres ¿no?-

-pues si pero no se que vaya a decir el-

-El fue el que tomo la decisión-

-Ah (n.nu) •.•-

-bueno tengo hambre deja ver que hay para hacer de cenar-

-Ah… ya hize la cena ¿quieres que te sirva un poco?-

-(.) claro que si-

Terminada la cena Yugi se fue a dormir y Mana se quedo en la cocina lavando los trastes, Yami despertó y al escuchar a Mana en la cocina decidio ir para ver si Podria ayudarle en algo

-Aun estas despierta-

-Ah si esque necesito recoger la cocina para poder irme, ¿ya te sientes mejor?-

-¿De que o que?-

-bueno, esque Yugi me dijo que te habias sentido un poco mal y te habias ido a descansar-

-ahhh si, no era nada solo cansancio-

-Pues deberias descansar un poco mas-

-no, yo creo que sera mejor que me alimente mejor-

-¿casi no comes?-

- No es que a veces me malpaso cuando llego del trabajo y hago el quehacer de la casa no me da tiempo de comer por que termino muy tarde-

-Pues ya no te vas a preocupar por eso yo estoy aquí y voy a hacer de comer para que no te malpases-

-Ahh Mana me apena que tengas que hacer todo esto-

-Ahhh no te preocupes yo lo unico que quiero es tener un lugar donde vivir y pues tu me has dado la oportunidad de quedarme aquí-

-Si pero ni siquiera tenemos un lugar para que te quedes a dormir-

-Ahhh Yugi me dijo que iba a dormir contigo pero le dije que no porque no se si tu …-

-Yo fui el que le dijo a Yugi sobre eso y si vas a dormir conmigo…claro si no hay ningun inconveniente…yo puedo dormir en el sofa y….-

-No asi esta bien, ademas los sofas son muy incomodos-

-No mucho-

-Ahhh por cierto ¿ a que van a ir a Egipto?-

-(0.0) ¿no se de que hablas? Porque yo voy a ir a Canada mañana-

-(¬·¬) Si claro-

-En serio-

-No te creo-

-¿Por qué?-

-Porque si fueras a ir a ese viaje a canada no estarias tan nervioso-

-¿Nervioso, yo?-

-Nooo el vecino… ¡Claro que tu!-

-Ahhh perdon… pero como supiste que yo tenia pensado ir a Egipto-

-Es tan obvio, sabes que no puedes decir mentiras eres muy malo para ese tipo de cosas, pero en fin si no quieres decirme la razon no hay problema después de todo yo sabia que algun dia ibas a dejar de confiar en mi tanto como lo hacias antes-

-No, no es eso…lo que pasa es que no quiero preocupar a nadie y pues si digo hacia donde voy a ir, pues ustedes se quedaran preocupados…-

-Pero tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi y que no le dire a nadie…-

-si…pero…-

-Esta bien no digas nada, entiendo lo que quieres decir pero tarde o temprano nos vamos a enterar….bueno hay que olvidar eso y vamos a cenar-

-no tengo hambre-

-Yami….-

-no quiero cenar-

-pero…tarde toda la tarde tratando de cocinar para ti y para Yugi claro pero…ahhh esta bien, no voy a obligarte…snif…-

-Mana…no llores, es solo que yo no tengo hambre…eso no significa que la comida que preparaste no me gusta-

-pero…de todos modos no quieres comerla…-

-esta bien, vamos a cenar un poco…no creo que me haga ningun mal…-

-en serio?-

-Claro-

y cenaron juntos aunque….que pasara?

……………………………………….**Continuara…**


End file.
